Project Abstract This Proposal is a competing continuation application for the existing Bridges to the Baccalaureate Program (GM065096) at Queensborough Community College (QCC). The partnership between QCC, Queens College and City College, three units of the City University of New York, will be maintained and strengthened to achieve the long term goals of improving QCC?s ability to train and graduate under-represented (UR) science students, and to facilitate their transfer to baccalaureate programs in biomedicine or behavioral science. The proposed program will impact on both Bridges and non-Bridges students. The Bridges students will conduct research under the supervision of experienced biology, chemistry, physics, math and behavioral science faculty mentors. These research mentors will serve as role models and provide students with encouragement, career advisement and visibility within the academic community. Scientific communication skills will be explicitly taught, and each student will give an oral presentation and submit a written report at the program wide seminar. A comprehensive system of academic and psychosocial support will be provided to participants. Transfer counseling and early interaction with the senior colleges will ease transition to baccalaureate programs. Institutional UR outcomes will be improved through enhanced academic planning, curricula development, updated technology in teaching labs, faculty development, and the introduction of peer mentoring. Enrichment Workshops will be provided to students in General Biology I and Pre-Calculus to help them get beyond the ?gateway? to careers in biomedicine. The Gateway to Research workshops will help increase self-efficacy and eliminate student misconceptions about research. In addition, students will continue to learn of the excitement and significance of biomedical research through the Bridges Research Seminars. The project?s goals are closely aligned with those of the NIH and will serve to increase the number of URM students in the biomedical/behavioral science pathway, a key factor in reducing health disparities.